grobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Baronator
Baronator is a recent side by Hector which makes use of non-autonomous missile bots to protect the main gatherers, referred to as Defaults. Version 1.1 had a crippling bug that caused it to build nothing but missiles, but this was fixed in Baronator 1.2 several months later. Strategy Although this side was designed without much knowledge of advanced game mechanics, it still holds to a basic strategy of trying to discourage combat. Any close confrontation with an active missile will incur dear losses for the attacking side if it does not specifically disable the missile with syphons or long-range weapons. The Defaults will never cease to wander and reproduce, and if they happen to stumble across a heap of recently-exploded enemy corpses, their growth can ramp up to perhaps doubling every 2000 frames. Of note is that missiles, having a rather large explosion radius, sometimes initiate a chain that can reach back to their parents if the missile density is too high, which is why they are limited to two per host. Development As of December 2012, development on Baronator has been discontinued. The side in its current state could be refined further, but it was mainly envisioned as an experimental missile grower. Source Version 1.2 #side Baronator 1.2 #author Hector #color 5A2 #comment Baronator is a pretty simple side. The Defaults (which are basically ripped from the tutorial) protect themselves from more advanced sides with Missiles (which I designed from scratch). The main focus here are the Missiles. If allowed to get a decent head start, enough of them will rack up to discourage attack. The imprinting protocols could be fine- tuned, if necessary, to further customize the choices the Missiles can make regarding target selection. Works well against newbie sides and colonies. Sorry if it's not modular enough. (I'm new at this!) :P -Hector, 3/18/2012 (3/18/2012) Gave Defaults more starting and overall energy stores to try avoid losing Missiles to low stores. Made Missile robot-sensor firings less frequent to slow energy usage. (Abortions no longer occur either.) Losses now usually only occur when 3+ missiles are hosted by one Default and the Default cannot find food. Noted that Baronator now almost never has early deaths. (7/19/2012) Implemented a shared memory system that keeps track of how many missiles each Default has. Every unit will now evaluate whether or not it should build more Missiles, and Missiles are now more sustainable. They do not imprint on hosts that already have two. #type Default ;Summary: Wanders around eating and spawning self or missiles if low, used for missile host as well #hardware engine .05 constructor 1 eater 2 solar-cells .1 armor 200 repair-rate .1 processor 10 energy 200 150 grenades 30 15 34 ;Only defense besides missiles robot-sensor 15 food-sensor 8 #code #vector dest new-dest: 0 world-width random 0 world-height random dest! return #start new-dest do 0 constructor-type = if ;Avoids abortions, which lose Missiles. id read 1 < if ;Each Default builds two missiles for itself first 2 constructor-type! else 1 constructor-type! then then autoconstruct armor max-armor < if max-repair-rate repair-rate! else 0 repair-rate! then grenades-reload-time periodic-robot-sensor if robot-found if robot-position robot-velocity lead-grenade then then 44 periodic-food-sensor drop food-found if food-position seek-location else dest seek-location position dest 3 in-range new-dest& ifc then forever #type Missile ;NEEDS OPTIMIZATION (code and hardware!): Sticks to an imprinted friendly host and locks on enemies #comment Stats (UPDATE OFTEN): Effective range: ~15 units Mass: 13.1 units Cost: 695.8 energy Idle energy usage: 2.4 energy per 20 frames (mostly from robot-sensor firing) #decoration 050 dot #hardware engine .15 syphon 2 5 armor 100 ;Takes a few hits processor 35 ;Imprinting and recognization protocols take a lot of steps bomb 500 ;cost 125 energy 50 30 ;cost 35 robot-sensor 20 10 ;cost 130: Multiple results needed for imprinting to work, long range useful #code #var target ;Used to keep track of imprinted host or enemy #vector dest new-dest: 0 world-width random 0 world-height random dest! return mark-host: target read 1 + target write ;Adds 1 to host's recorded number of missiles return unmark-host: target read 1 - target write ;Subtracts 1 from host's recorded number of missiles return eval-host: robot-id read 2 < if robot-id target! mark-host then return #start 1 robot-sensor-sees-friends! 1 robot-sensor-sees-enemies! new-dest do 20 periodic-robot-sensor if robot-found if do robot-side side = not robot-mass 22 > and if ;Home in on the enemy forever if it is big enough 0 syphon-rate! robot-id target! ;Imprints enemy unmark-host do enemy-collision energy 1 <= or if die then 10 periodic-robot-sensor if robot-found if do robot-side side = not robot-id target = and if robot-position robot-velocity seek-moving-location then next-robot while-loop then then forever else 0 target = robot-type type = not and if ;Imprints friendly host eval-host then robot-id target = if robot-position 2 - robot-velocity seek-moving-location ;Stay 2 units below the target robot-distance syphon-range <= energy 40 <= and if robot-direction syphon-direction! robot-distance syphon-distance! syphon-max-rate syphon-rate! else 0 syphon-rate! then then then next-robot while-loop else 0 target! 0 syphon-rate! then then forever #end Category:Sides